Burned
by sims31
Summary: This is a what I think happens after Temted. Will they banish Kalona? Will Zoey come back? Whats up with Stark will they ever hook up
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my first writing ever. I read the books and loved them can wait till the real Burned comes out so I thought I'd give it a try. Please give me feedback on what you think.**_

_Stark_

She can't be gone she just can't. That's what I was trying to tell myself, even though I couldn't feel her anymore. I wasn't going to be able to keep it together much longer. I had to get her alone. I didn't want to break down in front of all them.

"Hey guys I think I should take her inside make her comfortable till she comes back." and so you don't see me fall apart. I thought to myself.

"Ok warrior boy but make sure you get us all if anything changes." Aphrodite said as she tried to play off the pain she felt

"Ok we will go do some research, try to find something that might help" Damien he always Mr. Studious.

I carried her so gently back to her room. Laid her in her bed and tucked her in. She looks so asleep but yet not. That was it for me I started shaking till I couldn't stand anymore. When I realized why I was shaking. I didn't even know I had started to cry everything just felt like nothingness till then, till I looked at her beautiful face. The one I dreamed about seeing till the ends of my days.

"Oh Goddess Zoey you have to come back to me."

I climbed in next to her and just held her and cried. I don't remember how long till I fell asleep. It seemed like forever.

_Zoey_

Ok so I have to go back. What's with the darkness? Why didn't I just wake up? I guess I have time to think things through. I know Heath is safe and happy where he is, that should help shouldn't it? He is there till our paths meet again. So that just leaves Stark. I love him so much. I just wish I could tell him once more really tell him so he would know how much he means to me.

"Stark I love you."

"I love you to Zoey" what the, how can I hear him

That's when I opened my eyes and realized he was laying there beside me sound asleep. All I needed to come back was to be true to myself about my love for Stark. Ugh I must look awful. I wonder how long I was gone for. Do I wake him and let everyone know I'm ok or go have a minute in the bathroom first? I decided to wake him, but before everyone else I would take a minute to freshen up. Well since I'm being honest with myself and I love him I might as well give him a pleasant wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stark_

I was sleeping dreamless then I felt her lips brush mine.

"I love you James Stark. I came back for you" Zoey whispered to me

No way could this be a dream its way to real. So I opened my eyes to see her staring into mine right back. Our faces so close we wouldn't even need to move to be kissing. I just stared into her eyes not wanting to move not knowing if I could. When I looked into them I could see her soul. Did she say she came back for me? Goddess I love her.

"Hi I'm glad you came back. I didn't know what I would do if I lost you. We should go let everyone know your ok."

"Ok but, can I ask you a favor before you go get everyone, could you give me some time to shower and get myself together?"

"Sure whatever you need, I will do."

"Thanks I won't take long."

_Zoey_

Oh my gosh, I need a good hot shower to unwind or maybe a cold one. Being that close to him like that makes my skin burn for him to touch me. Relax Zoey relax. Shower clean up then we can deal with everything. Like Stark, my friends, Kalona ugh what was I going to do about him. Ok just breathe I can do this.

When I shut the door to the bathroom I got undressed to get in and take a much needed shower. I felt a burning down my thighs. I looked down and knowing what it was I saw my new marks winding from my hip down my thighs stopping just above my knees. Thank you Nyx. That was the reassurance I really needed.

All cleaned and wrapped in my towel I was going to go in my room and get dressed when I remembered Stark was in there and I forgot to bring any clothes in here with me. All I had was the not that big of a towel wrapped around me. "Oh man oh man" I have to walk out there where he is waiting, in nothing but a towel when I know I'm in love with him and that I really really want him. My body started to get warm all over with excitement. "Ok just breathe, big deep breathe, here goes nothing or everything."


	3. Chapter 3

_Stark_

Ok she hasn't been in there to long don't get worried. Then he heard the door open and he looked up to see her come out in "oh my Goddess" just a towel. Stay calm stay calm don't do anything that will upset her. She will just grab her things and get back in there no problem. Man is she beautiful and she got her marks back. Did she always have those marks on her leg? Of course not I have seen her naked before and they weren't there. Stop it Stark quit starring quit thinking about her naked and in your arms. Ugh stop stop stop.

"When did you get those marks on your legs?" Man that was a stupid question.

"Oh I-I got these just before I got in the shower."

"They are beautiful how far do they go up?

"All the way to my hip want to see?"

Goddess yes "if you are ok with that then yes" stay calm don't touch.

She pulled her towel up a little ways on the side, not very far but enough to make me burn with desire. I think she could tell. What did my face look like? I can feel her she's nervous. Then it happened she was nervous alright. She bump a glass that was sitting by her and she tried to catch it but not before it broke and a sliver gave a small cut on the palm of her hand. I rushed to her.

"Are you ok?'

"Ow yah just a little cut see"

Yep just a little cut barely any blood. So I leaned over to give it a kiss. When I did I got the tiniest taste of her blood in my mouth. It was like an explosion in me. I felt the strongest feelings of love, desire, and passion, stronger than I ever felt before. I jumped back before something happened. Did I feel what I'm feeling or what she's feeling or are we both feeling it? When I was able to pull my thoughts together and look at her I had my answer.

Zoey

Omg that was more intense then even with Loren. I want him. I want him to love me to make love to me. I don't care if that's slutty I want him more than I have any other guy. What should I do, I can tell he is scarred to pressure me take advantage or whatever I don't care. All I know is I want him and forever. I stepped towards him to close the gap he had made between us.

"Stark I love you. I-I-I don't know how to say it." So I will just have to show him what I mean.

We were standing so close. I knew what I wanted and what I was going to do. I drop my towel and stood there completely naked in front of him and leaned in and kissed him. I heard him moan and I knew this was it. I was on fire and so was he. He kissed me back eager hungry. He picked me up in his strong arms and laid me so gently on the bed. When did his shirt come off? Oh Goddess this is really happening. He was kissing me everywhere. Exploring all of my marks with his fingers his mouth. Oh.

"Stark I want you to drink from me. I want to drink from you. Please!"

"Zoey I-I"

"Don't, I love you and you love me and I want this to be everything."

Then I felt it he was kissing me from my mouth across my cheek down my neck where he stopped. I felt his finger nail across my neck where his mouth was and then I could feel the warm liquid coming out. He was there licking it at first then drinking really drinking. I let out a moan in ecstasy then I bit his shoulder. I couldn't control myself it was amazing. I felt like we were one, one flaming ball of desires being fulfilled.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

"I've never been more sure. I want you to make love to me Stark."

And that was all it took he was everywhere and I loved it loved him. We made love for what seemed like eternity. It was more then I could have ever fantasized. Nothing I had felt so far had felt like this. Eventually we drifted to sleep naked in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

.

There was a knock on the door.

"One second" Stark said

"Shoot we got carried away and never told anyone I'm back. How do I look?"

"Amazing but you might want to put some clothes on. I don't want the others seeing my goods."

"Well I'm glad to see your sense of humor is back"

"I really hate to see you put your clothes back on but I just settle for taking them back off tonight."

"Deal, now let them in so they know everything's ok and we can figure out how to get rid of Kalona for good"

They were all there waiting anxiously. Aphrodite was tapping her foot like she was bored. Did she ever stop her act we all knew it was a sham and she was actually a good person. When they came in they all started smiling when they saw me sitting there waving at them.

"When did this happen?" Damien asked with a strange look on his face.

Could he know what went on last night while they were sleeping? No there's no way. He's just happy to see me.

"During the night, I asked Stark not to wake you I knew everyone needed sleep."

"Ok well since Zoey is awake maybe we can go talk over breakfast. I'm starved." Aphrodite always knew how to break the ice.

Everyone started to head to the lunch room.

"Wait" Aphrodite said as she grabbed my arm.

"I need to talk to Zoey alone. We will meet you guys done there in a minute."

"What" Erin Said.

"Ever" Shaunee finished as usual

When they left she shut the door. It was nice to things going back to normal.

"You guys did it didn't you?"

"Yes and?"

"Nothing I could just tell you had that I just got sexed glow. So who made the first move because I thought you guys were never going to?"

"I did if you have to know. I just couldn't stand it any longer. I felt like I would just explode."

"Glad to see you're putting that goody goody girl behind you. Let's go eat I'm starving and if you guys did things right you should be too."

"Then figure out this damn Kalona thing so we can go home already." which is what I was really hoping for.

When we got down to everyone else, they had found a table and were sitting. They all had food and Darius had gotten something for Aphrodite and Stark had gotten something for me.

"Great thanks I'm starving." I said. Damien and Jack smiled and look at each other then at their food. Erin and Shaunee started giggling.

"I bet you are!" only Aphrodite would say that with a sly smile on her face. Great so I guess everyone knows. Oh well I didn't care that much I was starving. So we chowed down. No one talked too much at least about anything serious. Which was nice just the usual joking and teasing. Some of which was at my expense.

"Shall we take this outside to discuss our plan of action?" Darius always a warrior

"Yes there is a nice area where we can gather to think and plan." Jack chimed in.

"Ok let's get this done. The sooner we banish Kalona the sooner we can go back home." That's where I really wanted to be I missed my grandma and home.

So it seems that none of us could really come up with anything at the moment. Since we didn't have any idea of what to about him or when he's coming back. We decided on a break. That made Erin and Shaunee's day since they had been dying for a shopping trip since we got there. Even Aphrodite was in a pleasant mood she was going to join them and they weren't even saying nasty things to each other. Of course Darius would be going where ever Aphrodite went. Damien and Jack decided to go sightseeing. That left me and Stark alone all day with nothing to do. Well I could think of a lot of things we could do. No I'm not going to think like that. Just because it happened once doesn't mean that's what will happen whenever we are alone. Too bad I don't really believe myself I am a hormone filled teenager after all. Man I am totally turning into a slut. Good thing Stark is more mature surely he will keep me inline. Will he?


	5. Chapter 5

Back in our room we laid down to get some rest seems we didn't really get that much last night. I did feel really tired. Tired enough to lie down and sleep without worrying if I was going to try ripping his clothes off.

"So you sure you don't want to get into something more comfortable or nothing at all." Ok so he is so not going to be the more mature one.

"Yes I'm fine we probably should get some rest. Since its seems as though my will power fades at night."

"When you put it that way I'm all for resting up."

That is how the next few days past. We all spent as much time as we could with our partners and with each other. Not knowing if or when it may all come violently to an end. Stark and I spent our days resting relaxing and our nights blazing on fire with each other. I just couldn't feel bad about what we were doing. What if this was the only time we had left together and neither of us wanted to waste it sleeping. Is that my phone?

"Hello"

"Heya"

"Stevie Rae! Oh it's so good to hear from you."

"Yah you too, I would love to get caught up on everything but I have something I think might be important" Stevie Ray said

"What is it is everything ok are you ok?"

"Yah yah I'm fine but Keisha had one of her dreams last night and wrote down this new poem. I think it might help to banish Kalona."

"Oh that's great we haven't had much luck here. What's it say?"

"Ok here it is but it's not very long."

_New love brings great power_

_Lust cannot hold strong_

_Love grows inside_

_Their power together_

_Will set her free_

_Heartbreak of ancient evil_

_Will banish for eternity_

"I have to get everybody together so we can figure out what it means. Thanks Stevie Rae."

**Everyone come to my room I Have news.**

"Now that everyone's here, Stevie Rae called. Looks like we have a poem to decipher that might give us clues to defeating Kalona."

"Oh great another poem my favorite." Aphrodite hated anything that took brain power.

"Ok Z let us see it so we can get started." Damien did like this kind of stuff good thing for us he really studied when we obviously didn't.

""New love that's easy, obviously that's Zoey and Stark, but I don't know what great power is." Aphrodite

"Maybe their love has the power to break Kalona's lust for Zoey, but I don't get the rest this could take a while." Damien was always good at this I know he can figure it out."

"Well we don't know when Kalona coming back so try to get it figured out and then we will be ready and waiting for him to make a move and we will make ours." I just hope we figure it out before he gets here.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zoey_

"It's been almost a month and we still don't fully understand the poem. I am worried I have had this weird feeling lately. Like he's coming back soon and we are not ready its making me sick to my stomach when I think about it."

"Ssshhh don't worry Z it will be ok as long as we are together" I love lying there snuggling with him before falling asleep.

"Your right I will see you in the morning. I love you." I kissed him good night, but I couldn't sleep. It just didn't make sense. We still weren't totally sure about what I was to say that would break Kalona's heart and banish him forever. So as I listened to Starks slow breathing it relaxed me and I laid there in thought.

Then it hit me. It hit me so hard I was scared to death but I knew, I knew what would defeat Kalona and I couldn't tell any of my friends till it was done. No one could know until I said the words to him first. I had to call to him get him to come here to me. I would make him think A-ya was calling him. I would seduce him and right when he thought I was his I would hit him with the truth. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep so I could call him in my dreams.

"Kalona where are you it's me you're A-ya. Hurry to me before she knows I'm calling you."

"A-ya" and he was there. He wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to pull back to scream but I had to make him believe.

"Yes it's me. I have learned when she sleeps I am free to do what I wish. I am growing stronger in her. You must come back. I don't think it will be long till she will be too weak and I can take over."

Ugh I want to throw up, but I have to do this to save everyone. His wings wrapped around me as he kissed me not gentle like he use to but with burning lust for my body. His hands cupped my breasts. I let out a moan of pleasure, actually it was just and act but I must have been doing a good job because he didn't notice he thought I wanted more. Damn think quick how am I going to get out of this.

"STOP stop I don't really want you to but she starting to sense something's going on my arousal is awakening her. Come to me tomorrow in the fields nearby. I must rest so I have the strength to take control tomorrow. Then we won't have to stop we will burn everything up around us with our passion."

"Till tomorrow then my love"


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up ran to the bathroom and vomited. What am I doing? That had to be one of the most vial things I have had to do yet. Tomorrow would be so much worse when I have to do that in front of my friends and Stark. Oh no here I go again. When I finished throwing up I brushed my teeth and went back to bed.

"Are you ok?" dang I hoped he didn't hear that.

"Um yah I guess just a bad dream. Kalona's coming back soon."

"We should get everyone together."

"No It's ok I have a plan. You just have to trust me on this." I could tell he wasn't too sure but I kept myself calm knowing if he felt my calmness it would be ok.

"Ok but are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No I'm sorry I can't. I want to but I can't risk you knowing. We need to be out in the fields tomorrow and remember no matter what happens I love you."

"I don't like it but I believe in you."

When I woke this morning I thought about what was going to happen. Oh Goddess not again. I ran to the bathroom to get sick. Stark came in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yah just nervous about today is all."

"Well that doesn't help my trusting you it's going to be fine."

"No no it's ok just anxiety."

I brushed my teeth "alright let's get going."

_Stark_

There is definitely something going on with her. I wish I knew what it was, what she is hiding from me. Please Goddess keep her safe she is my everything. I really don't like the fact that she wants us all to meet in the fields either isn't that where Aphrodite had the vision of Z and Kalona. Maybe she does know something if she knows what to say to him then he will be gone forever, but if not we all burn and I don't think that would be as bad as watching him have her touching her. No that won't happen I won't let it.

We are all here but no sign of Kalona maybe she was wrong. Or never mind here he comes. I really hate him and wish I was the one who could kill him.

"Hello children are you going to come to me or do I need to kill you all?" Kalona still tried to make his voice seductive oh get over yourself we all know the truth.

"We will never join you." I think everyone just said that. To confirm I put my arm around Zoey waist and pulled her close to me.

"I hope you enjoy that boy because that is the last time you will touch her." He said

"Oh I am and I have touched more of her then you have or will."

"Enough I will enjoy ravaging her in front of you for you will not burn till you have seen me give her more satisfaction then you could ever wish to. A-ya come to me."

"Yes my love." What the hell is she saying?

"Zoey no!" I tried to grab here but she shook me of and gave me this stare that I thought might just kill me

"Yes A-ya come."

"Wait first I will not share you with her" Zoey or A-ya said looking right at Neferet.

"Destroy her and I will come to you. I want you to have me and only me."

Then it happened so fast I can't even believe it but Neferet went up in flames and was ash in seconds.

"Thank you my love and now I am yours." What the hell how did this all go wrong so fast. She stepped into his arms and he wrapped those awful wings around her and she moaned in pleasure. I would have pulled my bow out and shot myself but he had done something to me. I couldn't move all I could do was stand and watch as I lost Zoey to him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Zoey_

Ugh this is so disgusting. Remember it's to save everyone you can apologize to him later just stay focused. He wrapped his wings around me kissing me touching me everywhere.

"See my A-ya isn't this so much more pleasurable than that boy." And that was my cue. I pulled back from him enough so I could stair into his eyes.

"Actually NO it wasn't even close to what Stark does for me. Sorry I guess you just lost your touch or you can't do anything for me because all my love is for him. A-ya is no longer in here. She left almost a month ago. There just wasn't room once our baby started growing inside me." I looked at Stark who had so many emotions playing over his face pain, joy, happiness, anger. I looked back at Kalona now.

"No what have you done. NO NO NO" and then he let me go his legs gave out as he crumbled to the ground and started to burn. Burn hotter than any fire I have ever known. And then he was gone. I went back to Stark who was still standing there frozen. Oh man what am I going to say? Then he grabbed me and kissed me with a force that he has never kissed me before. When he broke of we where both breathing hard he looked at me with a glowing smile.

"Our Baby?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Zoey_

I looked down trying to think of what to say. How do I explain everything? I tried to swallow down the huge lump in my throat. Then I just started the words came out so fast I wasn't sure if he could keep up by I had to get it out before I chickened out.

"Yes, Stark I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. I didn't want to have to hurt you like that it made me sick to let him touch me. I-I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. I'm sorry I did what I had to do to make sure that you and everyone else were safe even if it meant hurting me." When I looked up I noticed all my friends were gone it was just me and Stark I guess they realized we had a lot to talk about.

He pulled me tight to him. I laid my head into his chest and he had one arm around me and the other smoothing my hair. I could stay like this forever. It was my favorite feeling to be safe in my warrior's arms. I was so scarred he was going to be angry. So I just stayed there quite worrying and not wanting to speak. I should have known my feelings would give me away.

"Why are you still so scared you did it you killed Kalona"

"No it wasn't me that killed him it was us our love our baby. Aren't you angry with me?"

"How could I be angry you just told me you're having my baby? Zoey I have always loved you but didn't think I ever deserved you. Now I know you love me the same way and I'm not just an escape for you through the horrible things that have happened."

"I think I have loved you since the first time we really talked the night you died. It felt like you were a part of my soul and I wanted to be with you forever. You are not angry with me though for letting Kalona touch me. I didn't want to do it but I knew that was the only way to get close enough to him to break him. I never wanted you to have to witness."

"No I'm not mad. I was before I knew what you were doing when I thought you had fallen for him. When I thought maybe I lost you I wanted to die rather than see you in his arms. But now I know you love me enough to destroy an immortal and to have my baby. How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"Well I guess I kinda knew the last week something was different about me. I was more tired and I didn't feel well but I just thought it was stress. Then two nights ago you fell asleep, I just laid there thinking about destroying Kalona the poem, and that we had been here for a month already. It hit me that I was several weeks late, but I been so preoccupied I never really gave it any thought. Then it all made sense I knew I loved you more than anything and I was going to have your baby. That's just what the poem was saying. I knew what to say to destroy him, but I couldn't tell you because you would have never been ok with it let me get close to him like that."

"This is just so much to take in I am so very happy. You must be terribly tired though maybe you should get some rest before we head back. I will go take care of our arrangements to return home. Since now thanks to you and your amazing strength things seem to be safe right now." He was right and I was very tired. So I went back to my room to lie down and rest while my Stark made our plans for returning home. It was strange to rest alone I have gotten so use to having my warrior next to me holding me while I slept.

**Sorry but this seemed like a good stopping point. Not sure if I want to end here and start a new book or add a few more chapters first. Give me some feedback and I will decide. Also sorry if I don't post daily I am working on another book of my very own like a whole book. So I kinda go back and forth between the two stories.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Stark_

This is just so much to absorb, I thought as I walked outside the grounds. This morning Zoey told me she loved me no matter what. Then she ran into the arms of Kalona and I thought I lost her. Then the biggest shocker of my life she killed Kalona and told me she was having our baby. My baby, I'm going to be a dad. I know I'm only nineteen, but I'm a full vampire and a warrior to my high priestess. Guess I need to look at myself as a man now. What am I going to do about Zoey though she is only seventeen and hasn't changed yet. I feel so guilty steeling her youth like that forcing her into a woman, a mother. How could I let my own desires for her get out of control? Damn it why am I so reckless. What can I do to fix things? Think Stark think. What would make this better or easier for Zoey? As I sat there drawing a blank I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around it was Aphrodite. Not exactly one of the people I really wanted to hang out with right now. Not that she hasn't been somewhat nicer lately, but still. I'm not ready for her smart ass comments right now.

"Here" she tossed something at me a small box.

"What's this?"

"Oh just something I picked up earlier thought you might need it." What could she possibly get me that I would need? I already have everything I could ever want. I opened the box inside was a smaller velvet box. What is this some joke? I opened it and for the first time I didn't have some sarcastic thing to say. It was the most beautiful ring, not something that Aphrodite would wear which would be massively gaudy and blingin. Instead it was simple but beautiful something that was defiantly Zoey.

"Aphrodite I can't accept this."

"Yes you can and you will. It's nothing really I have costume jewelry nicer than this."

"How did you know I would need or want this?"

"I just figured now that Zoey's your baby mama you would probly want to do right by her and put a ring on her finger"

"Thank You" I grabbed her and hugged her something I never thought I would do. She had no idea how this helped. I was at a loss for what to do for Zoey. Now I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Yah yah just make sure you take good care off her. I may be a bitch and all but I still love Zoey." And she started to walk off.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I won't tell them you're not really the hag from hell they think you are." Too late everyone already knew that was just a front and that she actually does have a heart. Now to go find Zoey, haha my baby mama. I have never been more nervous in my life. What was I going to say? My hands were shaking as I reached for the door knob to open the door to our room. When I walked in she was sleeping. Woo she was sleeping it would give me some more time to come up with the right thing to say. She moved a little.

"Stark!" I froze I hadn't had time to think of something, but she rolled and her eyes were still shut and she was breathing steady. She was still asleep and dreaming about me. She is just so amazing and I want forever with her. I sat down beside her and stroked her cheek she wrestled a little.

"Hey" this time I knew she was awake. Here goes nothing.

"Hey beautiful, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of forever with you."

"You are so silly you know I feel the same way." I had the ring in a death grip in my hand ready to open and show her.

"No, Zoey what I mean is will you marry me?" She was silent she just stared at me as I held the ring out.

**Hope you guys like it. I will prob do like 1-2 more chapters then move to the sequel. It is going to have a good twist. Don't forget to leave me reviews thanks. Its my first story so the more feedback the more I can improve.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Zoey_

Oh my gosh I didn't see that coming. What do I say? Yes I love him, but I'm so young and I don't want to get married just because we are having a baby. I do want to spend the rest of my life with him and be a family, but not because he feels pressured. Oh great he can feel my freaked out emotions. I can see the hurt in his face. He told me how much he loved me and I'm sitting here like an idiot not speaking. He closed his hand and turned away from me. Double great now I've hurt him.

"Stark wait, I'm sorry it's just it was such a surprise I didn't expect it."

"I just thought we both loved each other and that it would be so hard for you to decide if you want to spend the rest of your life with me" I could see the hurt in his face. He was trying to hold back tears but I could see the glimmer of water in the corners.

"Its not that of course I love you the same and I want to spend the rest of forever with you, but I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me because we are having a baby. I want it to be because you want to."

"Zoey you know deep down that I want you to be my wife. I want to make a life with you and one day more children."

"Well then if your sure it's not guilt then yes James Stark I will marry you." He put the ring on my finger and I kissed him. We were lying down on our bed.

"Do you think one day you will want to have more kids?" he had a strange look on his face when he said that like there was a smart remark for whatever my answer is.

"Yes I can see myself having more children with you one day"

"Good then maybe we should practice a little you know practice makes perfect." I took my pillow and hit him with it. He was laughing. Then he leaned down and kissed me and well I decided a little practice couldn't hurt. What I am a hormonal teenager about to be wife and mom. Tomorrow we will be on a plane home.

Before we left that morning I had to tell him something

"Hey I don't want to say anything till we are home and we can tell everyone together."

"Whatever you want as long as you are still marrying me."

The flight home seemed like forever, but not long enough I had no idea how to tell my grandma that I went away to banish Kalona and I'm coming back engaged and pregnant. I fell asleep at some point. Nyx was standing there.

"Zoey I am so proud of you. You did well defeating Kalona. The baby you carry will be very special so please do not worry. Take comfort in your warrior he will give you strength when you need it. Good bye my child." She faded away and was gone.

"Zoey were home everyone is here to great us even your grandma."

Oh no this is it, everyone's here and I have to tell them. Will my grandma be disappointed? Maybe I don't need to tell maybe I can just stay quiet and let Stark tell everyone later.


End file.
